Lord Voldemort's Secret Apprentice
by stringdog
Summary: Dark Harry and Dark Ginny later more violance, death to come. HPGW pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Turning to the dark side**

"_Crucio" Harry bellowed. Bellatrix, the person who had killed Sirius was knocked over with a shriek of pain but the effects didn't last long._

Harry stood over Bellatrix who was laughing and said "you've got to mean it, you've got to really want to cause them pain to make the Cruciatus curse work".

Voldermort suddenly apperated behind Harry. Harry thought he was done for but then Voldermort said in a snake like hiss, "do it, kill her, she killed Sirius she deserves to die you know the words give into your hatred and slay her."

Harry was gripping his wand harder now but he knew that if he killed her he would be just like Voldermort and he would fall to the dark side of magic and once he was there, there was no returning.

"Do it" Voldermort hissed in his ear.

By now Bellatrix was scared she could hear what her master was saying and as she looked into Harry's eyes she saw nothing but pure hatred in his eyes and for a moment the went a sickly yellow colour.

"Master no please I didn't mean to fail you, it was an accident that the prophecy was broken, please forgive me I have always been loyal" she begged.

Harry heard this and all of a sudden felt a power he had never felt, the power to decide whether or not some one lived or died and he liked it. He could feel the hatred in him building up and knew what he had to do, he knew where the real power was.

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_ Harry shouted and a jet of deep green light the colour which his eyes had returned to shot out of his wand and that was the last thing Bellatrix every saw as the curse hit her in the face she fell back dead.

Harry sank to his knees shocked at what he had done but part of him was glad for it, he had killed Voldermort's most devoted and fanatical death eater and he could feel the satisfaction in it, he felt no remorse for her death only the power that came with her death, the fact that he had taken a life and now he knew he could not return to the light side, he liked it, he knew now his only chance of survival was to ally himself with Voldermort which he did not mind at all.

Voldermort moved in front of him and looked down at him.

"What should I do with you now Potter I could kill you but what would that achieve our wands are brothers and I can tell you feel no remorse for what you did. I will spare you if you agree to be my new secret apprentice, a powerful dark wizard you can be, all Dumbledore has done is hold you back from achieving your true potential and the ministry has slandered and not believed you but under my teaching you can be great." Voldermort said with an evil smile.

Harry looked at him his green eyes met the red of Voldermort's and they turned the same colour of yellow that they had when he had killed Bellatrix and knew what his real destiny was, he had been left in the dark ignored by an old fool who wouldn't tell him anything, rejected by most of the wizarding community and branded a liar and a madman and his friends well they didn't care for him, except for his one true love, Ginny.

"I will, master." Harry said.

"Good a powerful dark wizard you will be Potter from now on I will call you Lord Rathmort."

"Yes my master."

"Rise Lord Rathmort," Harry obeyed, "no one must know about what has happened here. You will return to Hogwarts and be my personal spy insider the Order of the Phoenix and you will do as I tell you, you will act like you always have. No deatheater will know of you, you are now my secret weapon and apprentice. I will contact you on this" he pulled a small silver rectangular box out of his robes, "it is a two way pocket mirror, it will vibrate when I want to talk to you and keep it on you at all times, tell no one what it really is. "

Receiving the box Harry replied, "Yes master, but what should I say about Bellatrix and is Snape not also your spy."

"That I killed her for failing me in retrieving the prophecy and I know where his loyalties lie and they are with Dumbledore, that is why I have told him minimal information and why you must kill him when the time comes." Voldermort replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes master, there are a few more things that I would like to ask."

"You refer to the woman you love," Harry nodded, "she does indeed love you to and she is the only one of your friends who is true to you not in it for the money or the fame. Turn her to the dark side, she is powerful, she will be a useful asset to us, but your other friends must pay for their betrayal of your trust."

"Yes master and finally what of the Death Eaters that have been caught today." Harry replied.

"They will be punished but it will be in due course but now I must go so that the wizarding world is still unaware of my return but I will leave you with a convincing bit of destruction for your story to Dumbledore". With that Voldermort pointed his wand at the fountain in the center of the atrium and it promptly blew apart and then he disapperated leaving Harry feeling evil and pleased at his union with Voldermort and the body of his first victim.

"Harry there you are"

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore running to him, he felt a hatred for the old man and how he had left him in the dark but he suppressed his desire to kill him waiting for his chance that his master would give him to eliminate the old man.

"Oh my god what has happened here." Dumbledore said as he moved towards Harry who was pretending to look shocked and taking in the demolished fountain and Bellatrix's dead body.

"Voldermort appeared and said to her that she had failed him and killed her as she begged him for mercy. I had just followed her when he did it so I hid behind the fountain he then suspected that someone was there and blew it up but I had moved by then so he disapperated.

Just then Fudge and a group of Aurors flooed in and saw Dumbledore and Harry standing there.

"Seize him" Fudge shouted but before anyone could move Dumbledore put his hand up.

"Forgive me Fudge but I do not intend on being seized and listen to me when I say this, Voldermort is back Harry saw him again and if you would like to go down to the Department of Mysteries you will find several Death eaters down there in the Death Chamber with an anti-apperating spell on them and if that is still not enough proof then look at the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldermort's most trusted servant, he just killed her for her failure."

Fudge looked flustered but the replied, "So what you captured a bunch of Death Eaters it still doesn't prove that he who must not be named is back and as for Bellatrix well I don't know who killed her and I don't think we ever will and I don't know what t d with the body, but I guess we have to reinstated you in all the positions we removed you from."

"And you will remove Professor Umbridge from my school." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, yes of course, she was a disaster anyway" Fudge stammered.

"Good now allow me to send Harry back to school so I can have a few words with him" as he said this Dumbledore went to the remains of the fountain and picked up the head of the now destroyed marble wizard and said "portus" and then he gave it to Harry.

"Wait for me in my office Harry I will explain everything there" he said as he gave the head to Harry who really didn't want it but accepted it anyway still wanting nothing better then to kill Dumbledore and the Minister but instead he just looked at the ground and waited for it to take him away and thinking about the 1st mission his new master would send him on.

**Here is my first fanfic enjoy, please review**

**After a recent review on this chapter iI should mention that yes it is based of part of Star War episode 3: Revenge of the Sith and there are going to be a few more in later chapters.**

**Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and the romance in this story is harry and ginny **

**Chapter 2: The first mission**

Harry felt the portkey take him away but he didn't care where he went. He ended up in the headmaster's office, he looked around in disgust at the room where the man he hated worked and lived and he waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

Half an hour later Dumbledore arrived via another portkey. He looked at Harry, who was just looking at the floor,and sighed before he sat down behind his desk.

"Harry" Dumbledore said and Harry looked up at him, "I am sorry for your loss, it was a trick played on you but I guess you've realised that by now." Harry just nodded trying to control his hatred for the old man in front of him. "You will be glad to know that the Deatheaters that you helped catch are now locked away and Bellatrix's body has been removed but the Minister still won't believe that Lord Voldermort is back."

"Well that's just great, we defeat a bunch of Deatheaters, Sirius dies but still Voldermort gets away and the Minister still won't believe that he is back." Harry said but inside he was smiling to himself that his master had gotten away and that no one knew he had swapped sides yet.

"Also your friends have been moved to the hospital wing, Neville, Ginny and Luna are all patched up and fine but Ron and Hermione will need to recover. Also Professor Umbridge has been returned from the Centaurs and is also in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

Harry was only pleased to hear about Ginny he didn't care about the rest, he wanted them dead especially Umbridge.

"Now Harry I have something to tell you that I should have told you long ago."

Harry didn't care but he listen anyway and what he heard made him hate the old man even more for keeping him in the dark for so long.

_2 hours later_

Harry left Dumbledore's office fuming, he could barley control his anger he wanted to kill him then and there but he listened and pretended to be in shock at what he was being told.

All of a sudden his pocket started to vibrate, he put his hand in it and pulled out the pocket mirror his master had just given him and opened it.

"Lord Rathmort I have your first mission."

"Yes master what is it, your wish is my command." Harry replied bowing his head to his master.

"You are to frame your friend Neville for murder, you may chose who you kill but make sure you place a false memory into his mind that is unbreakable, do you know how."

"Yes I do and it will be done master."

"Good who are you going to kill."

"The bitch that tormented me for almost a year, Dolores Umbridge master." Harry replied.

"Good and if anyone sees you."

"Then they die as well master."

"Good you will become a great dark wizard Lord Rathmort"

"Thank you it is an honour to serve you master."

"I must go now, make me proud Lord Rathmort"

"Yes master"

With that Voldermort left. Harry stood still for a second then he headed straight to his dorm, he could feel the power coursing through him, the hatred for Umbridge that he needed to end her life was there he was just waiting to use it.

He made his way through the deserted common room to his dorm. When he got there he was pleased to see that only Neville was in and awake.

"Harry it's good to see that you are all right, what happened, you look different like you've done something really wrong" he said.

Harry contemplated for a bit and then decided with the truth because he would modify Neville's memory when he was done.

"I killed Bellatrix for what she has done and I have pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord, my master, and he has helped me unlock my true potential."

Neville was shocked but before he could do anything Harry had stunned him. Harry when over and picked up the wand that Neville had picked up in the fight and then he modified Neville's memory so that he would give a full confession.

Harry turned to his trunk and opened it and pulled out his invisibility clock and a hooded cloak and put them both on.

He left his dorm and headed straight down to the hospital wing, he had to leave Ron and Hermione alive to ensure that someone found the body.

When he got there he removed the invisibility cloak and pulled up his hood. His eyes had turned yellow again with the hatred he felt for Umbridge. He moved slowly and purposefully to her bed where she lay asleep from a dreamless sleep potion that was on the table next to her. Ron and Hermione were also out with the same stuff so he knew that they would not bother him, he wanted them dead but he knew he would have to wait for that pleasure, so he turned to Umbridge.

"Time to die bitch" Harry said as he pointed the wand he had taken from Neville at her and said " _**Avada Kedavra"**_ The curse hit her in the chest, she would never wake and Harry knew what a surprise it would cause in the morning.

As he turned to leave he heard a door open behind him and turned to see Madam Pomfrey the nurse running towards Umbridge with he wand out. She realise that Umbridge was dead at once and turned to Harry.

"Who are you, you've just killed a woman who was completely defenceless what kind of monster are you" she said to Harry as she raise her wand to him. She could not tell who it was under the hood but she faltered when she saw his eyes. They where still yellow.

Her hesitation was enough for him to point the stolen wand at her and without speaking he fired off another killing curse. This hit the matron clean in the chest, she was thrown back onto the floor, dead before she even hit it.

Harry left, pleased with succeeding in the first part of his mission,. He made his way upstairs, under the invisibility cloak and back into his dorm. Once there he modified the still unconscious Neville's memory and placed the wand back with him before taking out his pocket mirror and calling his master.

"It is done master" he said lowering his head to his master.

"Excellent work Lord Rathmort you have made me proud now we wait for the results in the morning."

"Yes master" Harry replied as his master left. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep thinking of further missions and how to turn Ginny to the dark side.

**Chapter 2 is up**

**Stringdog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Neville's arrest**

Harry awoke the next morning very happy. He had not had a single nightmare and had spent the whole night dreaming of Ginny and how to kill Dumbledore. Neville was still asleep and he decided not to wake him and wait for what he knew would eventually happen.

He decided to go and see Ron and Hermione first, just to keep up the ruse that he still "liked" them so he went to the hospital retracing the exact steps he took the night before, savouring every moment of the journey, reliving the night before in his head and how much he enjoyed killing Umbridge and the matron.

When he got to the hospital wing it was to find a scene of utmost panic, all the professors were there (Umbridge in body but not mind) as was a few Aurors and the minister himself. How Harry wanted to kill him but he knew he would have to wait his chance.

"Harry what are you doing here" Dumbledore asked as soon as he say him, his twinkling eyes looking directly into Harry's.

" I came here to see how Ron and Hermione were doing." Harry said innocently.

"Well they're fine" Dumbledore said "but Professor Umbridge was murdered here last night as was Madam Pomfry when she realised there was an intruder" as Dumbledore said this he looked Harry in the eyes and faltered because he could see no emotion in them and for a brief second he thought that they had turned yellow.

Harry realised by Dumbledore's temporary look of shock that he had almost given himself away so he decided to start on his frame up of Neville.

"I'm terrible sorry to hear about it." Harry said, "Can I still see Ron and Hermione."

"Unfortunately no Harry, they are still a little in shock over finding the body and have been moved in case they were the intended targets because of their friendship to you" Dumbledore replied.

_Yeah they will be soon Harry thought._

"So what is being done about it." Harry said instead.

"Well we are going to ask every student in the school if we have to to find the culprit and no one will go home until they are found" The minister said butting in.

"Well I don't know if this is important or not" Harry began.

"Harry anything is helpful at this moment in time" Dumbledore said.

"Well you see sir, I was up late last night with the curtains drawn on my bed when I heard Neville leave and then he came back much later and I don't know where he went."

"How do you know if it was Neville if your curtains were drawn Harry" Dumbledore said.

"Because Ron was in the hospital wing because he was attacked by a brain and Dean and Seamus were out at a post OWL party."

"Ok thank you Harry." Fudge said before turning to the Aurors there, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt." He called and two of them stepped forward.

"Yes Minister" they said together.

"Go with Harry to his dorm and find Neville Longbottom and bring him to me in Dumbledore's office for questioning."

"Yes Minister" they replied and left with Harry.

Fudge turned to Dumbledore and said "Can we go to your office now, I'm sure Percy can finish up here."

"Yes we can" Dumbledore replied.

As they walked Dumbledore thought about what he had seen in Harry, it was very odd his eyes had defiantly changed and he was showing no emotion what so ever. As a matter-of-fact he hadn't yesterday either and now he realised Harry had been very cold and distant to him in their discussion last night and this morning, he sensed something was different about Harry but he couldn't tell what it was.

Elsewhere in the castle Harry was leading the two Aurors to his dorm and thinking how well he had played the start of the frame up but there was one slight problem he saw. Dumbledore had seen the look in his eyes, the change in them and Harry was certain that Dumbledore had not forgotten about it and was sure that the old man would try and figure it out.

Harry lead the two Aurors through the castle, the portrait hole and the common room to his dorm where Neville was still asleep.

"We'll take it from here Harry." Kingsley said to Harry in his slow voice as he turned to Neville's sleeping form.

"Wake up Longbottom, we have some questions for you involving the murders of Dolores Umbridge and Madam Pomfry." Kingsley said loudly.

Neville woke up, looked at them, a little dazed but pleased with himself, and said, "I killed them."

The room went quiet for a moment then both Aurors seized Neville and dragged him out of bed and got ready to march him to Fudge. As they were leaving Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Bring his wand Potter, we need to test that as well." He said.

Harry complied, pleased to be able to go along and watch his "friend" admit to the crime in detail so that he could relive it all over again.

They marched Neville through the corridors, because lessons had resumed as normal no one saw them and so far no one other then the Professors, the Minister, a few Aurors and Harry no one yet knew of the demise of Umbridge and Madam Pomfry.

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, it stepped aside without the password being given and Neville was forced onto the moving spiral staircase still looking dazed and please, with an Auror in front and behind him and Harry tagging along at the rear.

As the staircase ended Neville was marched into the headmaster's office where Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Fudge stood to his side.

"Minister, Professor" Kingsley said looking at each in turn, "Longbottom confessed to killing them when we asked but we have not asked for details we just seized him and took him here to you. Potter has brought his wand to so that we may check that it was used in the crime."

"Thank you Kingsley, you and Dawlish may stand by the door until this is done." Fudge said. Turning to Neville and completely ignoring the fact that Harry was there and said, "Longbottom tell why and how you killed those people last night."

"Yes" Neville said snapping to complete attention, "I crept down to the hospital wing in the middle of the night to kill Dolores Umbridge because of how she has treated us this year and how she has taken over the school."

"Carry on" The Minister said.

"Well I got there alright and saw her, Ron and Hermione there all out from dreamless sleep potion so I went to her bed, pointed my wand at her and said the killing curse and it worked." Neville said looking dreamy.

"Ok so why did you kill Madam Pomfry" Fudge said.

"Because she say me do it and tried to stop me from leaving and I didn't want any witnesses" Neville said coldly.

"Well that's enough for me. Take him away." Fudge ordered the Aurors.

They moved forward to take Neville when Dumbledore raise his hand.

"Wait just a minute" the old man said and he could see that Harry was clearly annoyed by this. "We must test his wand to prove that he is telling the truth because I would not expect Mr. Longbottom to do something like this."

"Yes, yes alright Dumbledore" Fudge said and motioned to Harry to bring the wand forward which he did. When Fudge had it he placed his own wand tip-to-tip with the one Harry had given him and whispered "Prior Incantartum."

Instantly the shadow figure of Madam Pomfry rose into the air and the disappeared.

"There Dumbledore is that not proof enough." Fudge demanded.

"Yes I guess it is" Dumbledore said reluctantly.

"Good" Fudge said then looking at the Aurors, he ordered "Take him to Azkaban there will be a proper trial later."

"Yes Minister" they replied before taking Neville out, Fudge following them.

Harry turned to leave.

"Harry wait" Dumbledore said, "Is there anything more you wish to tell me."

"No sir" Harry said not making eye contact before leaving the office.

Dumbledore sat there, thinking. There was defiantly something different with Harry he could see it. Throughout Neville's confession he had been looking at the floor but he was smiling as he was and the fact that he had come along was suspicious as well but Dumbledore didn't think anything of it, he would try to find out later.

Harry left the office he hated, he had wanted nothing more then to kill all the occupants but he controlled himself and he was very pleased his masters plan had successfully worked and he had done very well as he headed to a deserted classroom to contact his master.

Taking out the pocket mirror Harry contacted his master.

"Yes Lord Rathmort what news do you have to give me." Voldermort said.

"It has been completed master." Harry said bowing his head.

"Good and Longbottom confessed and no one suspects you at all"

"Yes master, but I think Dumbledore may suspect something."

"That old fool" Voldermort said, "He will take to long to realise the truth, by the time he knows what is going on it will be to late."

"Yes master" Harry replied.

"You have done well Lord Rathmort, better then any of my Deatheaters could, I am proud of you, you have passed my loyalty test. Now rest I will contact you with your next mission in time and in the mean time read up on the dark arts I want you to be well versed in them by the time I next contact you."

"Yes master it is an honour to serve you" Harry replied bowing his head as his master left.

Harry left to return to go to the library so that he may fulfil his masters wishes and pleased at how well his first mission had gone.

**Here is chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**Stringdog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long I've been very busy and had a bit of writer's block but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Getting Ginny**

Harry made his way to the library after he told his master about Neville's arrest to follow his orders and read up on the dark arts. Once he got there however he remembered that there was no dark arts books there, silently he cursed Dumbledore because he had a feeling it was the old man's fault that all the dark books had been removed.

Harry decided to go to the Room of Requirement instead because he knew that he would find what he was looking for there. When he was outside the place where he knew the room to be he passed it up and down 3 times thinking _I need a place to learn the Dark Arts, I need a place to learn the Dark Arts _over and over and when he turned to the wall he saw the door there.

When he entered he was in a large library like room. He looked over some of the titles that were there and realised that they were all very dark books and perfect for what he wanted to learn. He choose a particularly grizzly one and went over to a comfy arm chair to read it.

Several hours later Harry realised that it was lunch and so put the book down. He had enjoyed it and he could tell that if he could bring some of the books to the Dursley's then he would soon know all he wanted to know.

Harry left the room and headed down to the great hall to get his lunch and hoping to run into Ginny there.

When he got there he saw her, she was at the table and when she saw him she got up and ran over to him. Harry grabbed her hand and lead her away from the great hall and into an empty classroom.

"Harry did you here about Neville." Ginny said but before she could finish Harry was kissing her passionately and all she could do was respond.

"What was that for" She said when Harry finally broke it off.

"For just being you Ginny." Harry replied, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time and yes I did I was there when he confessed it is a shame that he will go away for life but at least Umbridge is gone for good but it is a shame that Madam Pomfrey is dead I just don't know why Neville would do such a thing."

"Yes I am glad to but Harry as much as I have always wanted to be with you I can't I'm with Dean at the moment and I just can't break it off with him just yet. And I agree with you what would make Neville do that to innocent people"

Harry felt his anger boil and he tried hard to control it and he couldn't help but be smug by thinking of what he did and his frame up of Neville, Ginny would know in time he just had to turn her to the dark side.

"Don't worry Gin I'll deal with him" He said. Harry wanted to make Dean suffer for trying to take his Ginny away from him and he would he just had to get Seamus out of the way.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny said.

"It's ok I'll sort it out and when it is done I will tell you" Harry replied before briefly kissing her and leaving to return to the Room of Requirement. He had completely forgot about lunch.

_Several hours later._

Harry was about to implement his plan when he felt his master calling. He moved into a deserted room and pulled the mirror out.

"Master what is thy biding" Harry said when he saw his master's face in the mirror.

"Lord Rathmort do you have any personal missions planned before the holidays"

"Yes master I am going to kill the person who has stolen my love."

"Excellent and have you been reading up on the Dark Arts like I ordered you to?" Voldermort said.

"Yes master, my target is a mudblood I believe and I intent on making him suffer." Harry said completely emotionless.

"Excellent they deserve to suffer for polluting our schools, you are doing well my dark apprentice now go kill the mudblood I will contact you when you get home to those filthy muggles with your next mission do not worry, you will have more important kills soon, make me proud Lord Rathmort."

"Yes master. Thank you master it is an honour to serve you and I will do as you say. I look forward to my next mission." Harry said as his master's face disappeared. He could not wait for that mission but now he had an important mission of his own to do one that would bring him closer to turning Ginny to the Dark side of magic.

Harry left hurrying up to the common room he saw that it was nearly empty but he could Seamus sitting in a chair by the fire. Harry quickly put a powerful sleeping spell on him silently. He had just learnt how to do silent spells from a few hours of practice in the Room of Requirement.

Harry hurried up to the dorm and quickly got his black cloak out and pulled the hood up to hide his face as he crept back into the shadows to wait for Dean to come back.

Dean entered completely unaware of the danger that was Harry. He turned just in time to see Harry come out of the shadows with his hood up.

"Harry you scared me what are you doing hiding in the shadows and were is Seamus." Dean said.

"He's out cold thanks to me" Harry said "and I have been waiting for you."

Dean looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they were yellow not green and a twisted evil smile had formed on Harry's face, making him look quite insane.

"Harry what are you going to do" Dean said nervously.

"What is right Dean. I am going to rid the wizarding world of another filthy mudblood and claim my love back." Harry responded.

"Harry that doesn't sound like you. What's got into you, your all different and you stand to protect muggle borns not kill them."

"Well times have changed Dean. I have seen a new light and I have a new master now and he has not help me back from my true potential." Harry said as he then stunned the now speechless Dean silently and proceeded to magically hoist him up and then proceeded to take him to were he would finish his plan to get rid of Dean.

How Harry managed to get Dean to the Room of Requirement he didn't know but he did and when he entered the magical room it was set out just how he wanted it. There was a fireplace with a fire in it and a chair next to it and a vertical plank of wood with chains on it which he proceeded to chain Dean's unconscious body to it.

Harry then sat in the chair and waited for Dean to wake up.

When Dean came to he saw that he was chained up vertically and was looking at Harry who was sitting in the chair still with his hood up and that sadistic smile still on his face.

"What do you want Harry" Dean said exasperated.

"Well I want Ginny and I will get her no matter what."

"Ok you can have her. I'll break up with her if you just let me go" Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry I can't" Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Because my dear Dean I intend on making you suffer and I will also you know to much about me and that I've turned to the dark side." Harry said softly.

"Please Harry I'll keep my mouth shut." pleaded Dean.

"Unfortunately not Dean." Harry said "because my master gave me express orders to kill you and of course one less mudblood is a good thing."

"Who is your master then?"

"Why Lord Voldermort of course who else." Dean gasped but Harry ignored it. "He showed me the power of the dark side when he let me kill Bellatrix and since then he has allowed me to kill both Umbridge and Madam Pomfrey. Well Madam Pomfrey was just collateral, she tried to stop me so I had to kill her and then I framed Neville."

"What how could you Harry" Dean interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me scum" Harry shouted as his eyes turned yellow and he place the Cruciatus curse on Dean, enjoying hearing his screams. "And call me Lord Rathmort now you vile piece of shit."

Dean gasped for air as Harry released the curse.

"Now were was I." Harry said thinking, " oh yeah, I framed Neville then I watched with pleasure as he was arrested. Then I took Ginny from you and I will kill you to make sure she is mine."

"What do you have planned for her Harry?" Dean asked.

Harry didn't respond he simple proceeded to put the Cruciatus curse on Dean again smiling at his screams. He held it longer then before removing it and speaking.

"It's Lord Rathmort now mudblood and I intend on turning her to the dark side like me"

Dean gasped then screamed as Harry put the curse on him again.

"Enough," Harry said, "I will end you now. Ginny will be mine and there is nothing that can stop me and no-one will ever find your body Dean Thomas."

With that Harry sent the killing curse at Dean and he was dead. Harry then proceeded to transform his body into a log of wood and he then picked it up and threw it onto the fire before returning to his chair to think about how to tell Ginny and thinking that his master would be pleased with his work.

**There you go another Chapter. Chapter 5 will be up ASAP but it won't be until sometime next week hopefully. Once again sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter.**

**Stringdog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: The End of Term**

Harry awoke from his sleep and briefly could not remember were he was. Then he remembered that he was in the Room of Requirement and then he remembered what he had done and he smiled thinking of the kill and of what people would think when they realised Dean was missing.

Harry got up and pulled the pocket mirror out and called his master.

"Yes Lord Rathmort what news do you have for me." Voldermort said as his face appeared in the mirror.

"Master" Harry said bowing his head, "I have killed the mudblood"

"Excellent, did you make the scum suffer?" Voldermort asked.

"Yes master" Harry replied.

"Good, you are doing well my apprentice." Voldermort said, " What have you done with the body?"

"I transfigured it into a log and burnt it in a fire, there is no more proof that the mudblood even existed" Harry said feeling evil as he said it.

"Good, you are doing well Lord Rathmort. I will contact you with your next mission when you get home for the holidays."

"Yes master. Thank you master. It is an honour to serve you." Harry said bowing his head as Voldermort's face vanished.

Harry left the room and went down to breakfast and waited for the time when everyone would realise that Dean Thomas was missing.

The next few days were a mixed bag for Harry. The school quickly realised that Dean was missing and there was no explanation for it. Ginny was upset and Harry knew that this suffering would help her on her eventual path to the dark side of magic.

Harry had been there for Ginny and helped her get through it and while they wouldn't say they were going out they were at least doing things together that Harry knew Ron wouldn't approve of but what did he care he could kill Ron in a second if he wanted to.

Ron and Hermione had returned from St. Mungo's just before the end of term and, to keep up appearances Harry went to see them and talk with them.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when she saw Harry, running over to hug him.

Slightly repulsed Harry returned the hug before pretending to look happy.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been?"

"Well" she began, "me and Ron were in the hospital wing still recovering after the battle. Madam Pomfrey gave us some dreamless sleep potion and we were out of it. When we woke Ron said that he thought something was wrong but I didn't. Umbridge seemed to still be asleep so we thought all was fine until we saw Madam Pomfrey's body on the floor, that was so scary she was just looking at the celling with blank eyes." Harry felt pride and very evil for what he had done and he enjoyed hearing about it even more as Hermione carried on. "Ron then went and checked on Umbridge and found her to be dead to, we didn't really care about her so it was fine. I then went and got the nearest teacher and soon Dumbledore had sorted it out and then moved us to a safe location because he felt that we could have been the intended targets." _You will be soon, thought Harry. _" then we got back this morning." Hermione finished.

"Harry do you know who could have done this inside Hogwarts of all places?" asked Ron finally speaking for the first time since getting back.

"Yes I do" Harry said, _it was actually me, the Dark Lord Rathmort Harry thought._

"Who?" They both said.

"Neville" Harry said as both gasped in shock at this. "He confessed to it saying that it was to rid the world of Umbridge and that Madam Pomfrey was just a witness who got in the way."

"Well that's a shock" Ron said, Hermione was still to shocked to speak, "has there been any other news while we were away, Harry?"

"Only that Dean has gone missing and we don't know what has happened to him" Harry said faking sadness but he could tell the other to were visibly shocked.

"What has happened around here." Hermione said finally finding her voice, "is it no longer safe here."

"I don't know it's hard to say until we know what has happened to Dean" Harry said whilst only he and his master were the only two people who knew exactly what had happened to Dean.

"And Harry, what happened after the order showed up in the department because all I remember is someone removing that brain thing and then nothing until the hospital wing." Ron asked.

"Well" Harry began "Sirius died (that still saddened him but he had learnt to use his pain to strengthen himself) and I chased after Bellatrix but before I could catch her, Voldermort showed up and then killed her for her failure and then he fled so the ministry will refuse to believe that he is back still."

"What that's bull." Ron stated.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't matter soon the ministry will have to believe he is back." Harry said as they all started to head to supper.

Term ended the usual way, Harry spent time with Ron and Hermione to keep up appearances and also Ginny in secret. It was through his time with Ginny that he had learnt a lot about her. She was smart, sexy but she had a weakness, she craved for power.

It had all happened during her first year when she was possessed by his master and since then she had been wanting to gain more power and to prove herself to be above her brothers and this was what Harry intended on using to turn her to the dark side.

During this time Harry had also been practising more dark spells and learning about the history of Dark magic. He had learnt that there used to be an order of Dark Lords but they were hunted down and all but destroyed about 1000 years ago by the founders of Hogwarts.

He then learnt that Salazar Slytherin had shortly after the creation of Hogwarts had fallen to the dark side shortly after the creation of the school due to a disagreement with the other founders and left.

After a little research Harry discovered that Slytherin has created a new order of Dark Lords called the Order of 2. This stated from a source that also said that there only ever 2 true Dark Lords of Magic, the Master and the Apprentice, and that while there were those who followed them they were just servants who had turned to the dark side but were not powerful enough to claim the title of Dark Lord.

From recent sources and much older ones, Harry was able to piece together the order of Dark Lords, the true Master of Dark Magic was the Dark Lord master at the time and that the apprentice would take over the title upon the death of his master, which most times was at the hands of the, appearance or at the incarceration of the current Master, such had happened when the Dark Lord Grindlewald was arrested.

Harry found that it was unknown who the Master of Dark Magic had been after Grindlewald because his then apprentice Lord Kanggros had disappeared and a year later Voldermort was at least his appearance but when Kanggros died and Voldermort became the master is still a mystery.

The last thing Harry found out was in an old book about the Order of 2 written by a Dark Lord Klactos who reigned for a time about 200 years after the creation of the Order was that the naming of Dark Lords varied, some chose to keep their name like Slytherin and Grindlewald, others made up their own name like Voldermort had done but mostly the name was chosen for them by their master such as Harry's had been changed to Lord Rathmort.

Harry also learnt that no witch had every been a Dark Lord, this he intended on changing some day, and that Voldermort had never taken an appearance until Harry for an unknown reason but Harry suspected it had something to do with their twin wands.

Harry had also learned of an old Dark Lord power that had been created by Slytherin's apprentice, the Dark Lord Xanatos of a power that Voldermort did not seem to know and it was called Dark Lightning but it required a lot of power and hate to produce. Harry made a note to practice it in the future.

The last thing Harry learnt was in a book written by Dark Lord Zantius in the mid 1800s. Zantius had murdered his master, Dark Lord Athius, and took over the title of Master of Dark Magic and an expert in the ways people turned to the dark side.

Zantius had stated that the main way was through an act of anger and giving into your hate and this lead to a path with more powers then normal light magic. However others, like Lord Voldermort, were introduced to it or were related to previous dark wizards and thus were corrupted that way. Harry hoped to use this knowledge in turning Ginny over to the dark side.

Dumbledore's end of term speech was the usual, all about Voldermort still being back and some other stuff that Harry didn't care about. All Harry did during the speech was think of ways to kill Dumbledore and what his master had for him over the summer.

Harry got on the train the following day with everyone else just to keep up the innocent perfect boy image he was and sat with his old friends, of which he only cared about was Ginny and Neville wasn't there, having been sentenced the previous day to life in Azkaban for his believed crime that was actually the work of Lord Rathmort.

When the train arrived at King's Cross, Harry got of with everyone else. He said a quick goodbye to Ginny and promised to write to her before setting of with the Dursley's, who were just ignoring him as usual and headed to their home, but Harry had a feeling that this would be an Excellent summer.

**Chapter 6 is on the way. Two of the metioned Dark Lords, Xanatos and Kanggros will be mentioned later. Chapter 6 is planned and there is more death planned. **

**Stringdog**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here is Chapter 6 its my longest and most violent chapter so far hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: The Slaughter**

Harry arrived at Privet Drive and quickly took his stuff up to his room, deliberately ignoring the Dursley's and quickly sent a letter to Ginny telling her that he had arrived and was not looking forward to the summer without her.

Harry quickly unpacked his stuff and then he removed a minimised bag. He enlarged it and opened it to reveal a spacious space for a bag (he had enlarged the inside, a trick he learnt from his recent studies) and removed some of the books.

Since Harry thought he could not preform magic over the holidays due to the bastards at the ministry, Harry made a note to change this in the future, removed the books on the history of the Dark Arts especially on the Order of Two.

Harry learnt that while Salazar Slytherin had created it after falling to the dark side, it had been more organised by his apprentice, successor and killer the Dark Lord Xanatos.

Xanatos started what is commonly believed by most sources, Harry read, as the Dark Lord dynasties based of the ending of a dark lords name.

The first real dynasty Harry discovered was the one started by Xanatos and that was the -os dynasty and it was the longest lasting over 200 years all the way to Dark Lord Klactos.

Harry guessed now that he was Lord Rathmort that he was part of the new -mort dynasty.

Harry learnt that dynasties tended to end when both master and apprentice were killed by a rival dark wizard who then took over the title of Master of Dark Magic and carried on the previous tradition until they died.

There were exceptions Harry found. Such as when the Dark Lord Kray chose to name his apprentice Lord Uriu to change the dynasty. However the most common and famous exception was Grindlewald who was the secret apprentice to Lord Uatius the then apprentice of the Master of Dark Magic, the Dark Lord Linnatius, who killed his master seconds after his master had killed his own master.

Harry kept reading up on the history for a few days until his master called him with his new mission and some surprisingly good news.

"Yes master, what do you wish of me." Harry said bowing his head to answer his master.

"Lord Rathmort" Voldemort said, "I have good news for you and a new mission"

"Thank you master, what is the mission." Harry replied

"First the news my young apprentice you must be patient and wait for your mission."

"Yes master. Sorry master, it will not happen again." Harry replied emotionless

"The news is that when I made you my apprentice I also removed the trace on you as well as some magical blocks that were placed on you by Dumbledore."

Harry looked up very please that he could now do magic whenever he wished and that he could practice the dark arts now without a problem.

"Thank you master. You are most kind. What is the mission you request of me, your most devoted servant. It is an honour to serve you." Harry said as he eagerly awaited his mission.

"Your mission Lord Rathmort is to firstly Imperious your filthy muggle relatives" Voldemort said.

"It will be done my master." Harry replied.

"Then you are to go to Azkaban prison. There you will find the Deatheaters who failed me in the Department of Mysteries, you will wipe them out. They know my most faithful servant is coming but all they think is that he will free them. Make an example of those who fail me, show them no mercy, leave none standing and kill anyone who tries to stop you. Is that understood Lord Rathmort."

"Yes my master. It will be done with great pleasure. I am honoured that you have chosen me for this mission. I will not fail you like the others have before." Harry said, his eyes turned yellow briefly as he said it.

"Excellent my dark apprentice, do not fail me but I doubt you will. You are a strong wizard, you will make a powerful Dark Lord someday Lord Rathmort." Voldermort said.

"Thank you my master. All you have asked will be done immediately." Harry said, bowing as his master vanished.

Harry spent the next few hours turning his room into a training room. After learning of a dark spell that was created by a Dark Lord Frostu, a master of disguise, Harry could change his room with just his thought.

This was similar to the Room of Requirement but it would only listen to him and he had to be in it to change it.

After training Harry prepared for his trip. He had no idea where Azkaban was other then it was up north but from a recent source he discovered its general location and prepared an unregistered portkey to take him there.

Then he laid his firebolt out so that he could fly from the mainland to the island that actually housed the prison. Harry also memorised the prison layout so that he knew were to go and what was on the other side of certain doors within the prison.

When all this was done, Harry donned his now notorious black robe and pulled the hood up so that no one could see his face and then he went downstairs to ensure that he got the Dursleys out of his way for the rest of summer.

When he got there he saw the people who had started his fall to the dark side by the way they had treated him. As he entered the drawing room Uncle Vernon turned to him and said.

"Boy, there you are, were have you been. We've been waiting for you to make us our supper for over an hour and take of that stupid robe we do not want to be associated with your lot and their stupid clothes."

"I will not take any more of your crap." Harry said power seeping from him.

"Oh yes you will" said Uncle Vernon as he looked into Harry's eyes only to falter at the look of pure hatred they showed and the fact that they had turned yellow.

"I would make you suffer but unfortunately all my master told me was to control you like the filthy creatures you are and that's what I will do." Harry said drawing his wand.

"Your master" Vernon scoffed "who is he and if you dare call me a filthy creature and point that stick of yours at me again I will kill you."

"To answer your first question you little fat piece of shit, my master is none other then the Dark Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard of all times and believe me I would gladly torture and kill you before you even lay a finger on me." Harry said threateningly.

"Now listen here boy ..." Vernon started before he was hit by some sort of blue lightning and fell back screaming in pain.

_Wow you really have to hate someone to produce that good Dark Lightning on a first attempt Harry thought._

Aunt Petunia and Dudley just looked on in horror as Vernon was blasted back and then Harry turning to them, murder in his eyes that were still yellow.

"This wouldn't have happened if you all had treated me right" Harry said coldly and he quickly Imperioused all the Dursleys and then told them to be nice and act normal. Harry had some more tasks for his master that he needed to do.

Harry returned to his room. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his eyes were still a sickly yellow colour and he looked very evil. Harry liked it.

He quickly grabbed his firebolt and activated the portkey. Harry arrived on the seafront way up north. The waves were very rough but all Harry did was mount his firebolt and shoot of into the air.

Harry quickly preformed a bit of ancient and forgotten bit of magic that had been created by the Master of Dark Magic, Dark Lord Nixos, that enabled him to sense others suffering and slowly wasting away and he used this to find the exact location of Azkaban.

Once he found were it was Harry flew towards it, constantly checking for wards to the place and quickly bypassing them. It was a cool and dark night with no wind and when Harry saw the fortress of Azkaban he shivered even though there were no more Dementors there due to them all deserting.

Harry wanted to make a grand entrance but decided not to. He landed on the ground on the other side of the main gate to the prison and proceeded to walk up to door that lead to the prison.

Harry could sense that the deatheaters who had failed his master were nearby. Harry headed upstairs and into a small corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door leading to a communal area wee all the deatheaters were kept.

Outside was the first resistance Harry could see. It was an unknown Auror who Harry quickly killed before heading to the door.

Inside the communal room were 10 people, 9 were convicted deatheaters involved in the failed attempt to gain the prophecy in the department of Mysteries and the tenth person was Neville who just sat in a corner and was ignored by everyone.

"How did we get beaten by 6 kids" Lucius Malfoy said.

"Dunno but that one in the corner is Neville Longbottom, one of the ones who fought us." Rookwood said.

"Yes Longbottom, Didn't you torture his parents into insanity Rodolphus." Lucius said.

"Yes I did" Rodolphus said "Me, Bella, Rabastan and Barty Jr did it, it was so fun."

"Yes it was" agreed Rabastan.

"Well memories of old times won't get us out of here, we have to wait until the Dark Lord's most faithful servant frees us. Who do you think it is by the way." Mcnair said

"It was good for you though at least you weren't locked up here for 15 years with the Dementors around and I don't care as far as the Dark Lord is concerned me, my brother and my brother's wife are the most loyal and faithful of his servants" retorted Rabastan.

Lucius was about to open his mouth to tell them all to shut it when the door was blasted of its hinges and a lone figure stood there dressed all in black with a hood pulled over his face and a wand drawn. All they could see were his eyes, they were a sickly yellow glowing at them full of hate.

"Ah you must be who the Dark Lord sent to free us. Who are you." Lucius said.

"I am the Dark Lord's most faithful servant." Harry said.

"Yes yes we know, but who are you under that hood" Lucius said.

"I am Lord Rathmort, the dark apprentice to the Dark Lord Voldermort and his most trusted servant." Harry said.

"No your not you are just some other deatheater the dark lord sent to free us." Rabastan said, "The Lestranges are the Dark lords most faithful, trusted and loyal servants."

When Rabastan finished Harry blasted him into the stone wall with such force that he remained stuck in the wall. Crabbe went over to check on him before saying "he's dead" to everyone.

"I killed Bellatrix after she failed my master and all of you to will die for your failure" Harry said.

With that Harry created an invisible barrier behind him to ensure that none of them would escape and proceeded to start killing all the failed deatheaters.

Some were killed by the killing curse others much worse. Rookwood had a hole blown through his chest as blood went every were. Harry reduced Rodolphus to nothing more then a smouldering pile of charred flesh and he cut Mcnair's head of with a conjured axe as revenge for what he had tried to do to Buckbeak, it was so ironic that Harry let out a cold laugh.

Soon only Lucius was the only one left of the deatheaters. He fell to his knees and begged for mercy.

"Please Lord Rathmort why have you done this" He said.

"It was my master's wish it must be done. I unlike you am proving myself to my master." Harry said as he placed the torture curse on Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked his voice full of fear.

"I will take that as your final wish and I will comply for you" Harry said as Lucius looked him in the eye terrified by the Basilisk like colour of Harry's eyes.

Harry raised his hands and lowered his hood.

Lucius gasped "Harry Potter you have turned dark, why, what made you?"

"Its Lord Rathmort now and I will not answer you, _**Avada Kedavra**_." Harry said as he watched in pleasure as the green light hit Lucius in the chest, killing him instantly.

Harry looked around the room. There was blood, guts, organs, bones and bodies everywhere. He hoped this would please his master and make an example to anyone who failed his master. He looked forward to reading this in the papers soon.

As Harry pulled his hood up and turned to leave with a swish of his cloak he saw Neville in the corner covered in blood. Harry quickly killed him as well as to ensure no witnesses and then removing the barrier he had set up left without a sound. He would contact his master with his success when he got back to Privet Drive.

**Quick not i have already sorted out a list of 44 Masters of Dark Magic i may use in later stories. Chapter 7 on its way but it wont be as dramatic as this one. Please review**

**Stringdog**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the delay had a bit of writers block plus loads of exams and revision to do but here's my next chapter hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery**

Harry got back on his broom as he left Azkaban prison and took off into the night. He headed towards the mainland. Once he got there he activated another portkey they took him instantly back to Privet Drive. Under cover of his invisibility cloak Harry pasted the the Order guard, Hestia Jones, making a mental not to tell his master about her and entered round the back of his house and proceeded up to his room.

Upon entering his room Harry pulled out the pocket mirror and contacted his master.

"Yes Lord Rathmort, do you have good news for me" Voldemort said.

"Yes my master" Harry replied bowing his head.

"What is it"

"I have succeeded and killed all those who failed you in the Department of Mysteries as well as Neville who was there as well." Harry said with a hint of pride.

"Excellent my dark apprentice. Did you make the suffer."

"Yes my master."

"Good you have proved yourself more reliable and powerful then any of my followers." Voldemort said.

"Yes master. Thank you master. It is an honour to serve you. There is one more thing." Harry said pleased he had done so well.

"What is it Lord Rathmort" Voldemort said.

"Hestia Jones, one of the Order of the Phoenix members is outside watching the house." Harry said.

"Kill her and ensure that no one finds her body." Voldemort said.

"Yes master. It will be a pleasure." Harry replied

"Now go, I will contact you soon, you have made me proud Lord Rathmort you are truly worthy to be my apprentice." Voldemort said.

"Thank you master it is an honour." Harry said bowing his head as Voldemort's face vanished to be replaced by his own. Harry looked at his reflection and saw that his eyes were still a sickly yellow, he liked it but realised that he would have to hide it if it stayed.

Harry pulled his hood up and prepared to leave to meet with Hestia.

Hestia Jones had been watching number 4 Privet Drive for about 2 hours and she still had another hour to go before she was relieved. Honestly for the life of her she did not know why Dumbledore wanted Harry guarded it wasn't like he would run off and do something stupid was it. Then all of a sudden the front door opened and a cloaked and hooded figure emerged, all Hestia could see of its face were two yellow eyes full of hate and anger. Instantly she raised he wand.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask that" came a cold replay that sent shivers down Hestia's spine.

"Harry is that you? What are you doing out at this time it's not safe for you to be out what with you know who's supports still at large"

"Oh I have nothing to fear of them my dear Hestia but it is you who should be afraid." Harry said and as he said it he disarmed Hestia silently and knocked her of her feet.

"Harry what has come over you, this isn't you" Hestia said.

"It is not Harry any more, I am the Dark Lord Rathmort and if you tell me what I want to know then your death will be quick if you do not I will torture it out of you." Harry said madly.

"Harry what has come over you. You are our hero, the hero of the light, our last chance at ending this war once and for all" Hestia said very fearful of a mad Harry approaching her.

"Well seeing as you asked I will enlighten you a bit on my new loyalties and why I have chosen them." Harry said emotionless.

"What loyalties?" Hestia asked.

"Silence bitch" Harry snapped silencing her with a wave of his wand, "As I was saying I have pledged my support to my new master Lord Voldemort and I have become his first Dark Apprentice and thus the order of two has been carried on."

Harry saw the look of shock and horror in Hestia's face before continuing.

"Well I won't bore you with the fascinating history of the Dark Lords of Magic but I will say that there is always a master and an apprentice, no more, no less. One holds the power the other seeks to gain that power. This was all started by Salazar Slytherin." Harry said before stopping to see Hestia's reaction.

"Anyway" Harry said carrying on despite Hestia's silent pleas, "long story short I killed Belletrix Lestrange out of my anger and hatred of her and in revenge for my godfather's murder and subsequently I fell to the dark side of magic, pledged my support to Voldemort and then killed Umbridge and Madam Pomfrey and framed Neville for it, then I killed Dean Thomas and made him disappear to get the love of my life and just now I went to Azkaban and killed all those worthless Deatheaters who failed my master"

After Harry said this he preformed a complex movement with his wand and a net appeared. It seemed to be made up of a burning rope that burnt black and it formed a hemispere around them before it faded into the night.

"A spell that makes us invisible to anyone, wizard or muggle and therefore no one can hear your screams, little trick I picked up whilst studding the dark tomes of its creator, the Dark Lord Yatu." Harry said matter-of-factly at the look of surprise on Hestia's Face.

"Also my master removed all trace charms on me as well as some magical blocks put on me by Dumbledore." Harry said before removing the silencing spell on Hestia.

"Why are you doing this Harry, what has Dumbledore done that has made you change" Hestia asked still in shock after the revelation Harry had just told her.

"Well" Harry started "he has left me in the dark for years expecting me to do it all myself and not telling me why I had to destroy my master. My master has opened my eyes to the lies of that old fool and he has shown me my true potential, something that Dumbledore never did."

Hestia was speechless at this.

"Now my dear Hestia, tell me what I want to know and you will die quick and painless if not I will torture it out of you." Harry said mercilessly.

"What do you want to know" Hestia asked.

"Firstly when does that old fool intend on getting me out of this place." Harry demanded.

"Soon that's all I know only he knows the exact date." Hestia said quickly and shuddered slightly.

"That's good news now where will I go."

"The Burrow" Hestia replied.

"Good I can be with my beloved Ginny" Harry said softening slightly, "Now tell me Hestia, who has joined the Order of the Phoenix since summer has started?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that, it would be treachery to the order." Hestia said.

Harry did not reply immediately but instead he placed the torture curse on her for about a minute enjoying her screams of pain before lifting it.

"Now lets try again, who has joined the Order since I left school?" Harry asked again more threatening then before.

"Only Ron and Hermione, both on Dumbledore's orders and they both willingly joined, the twins and Ginny fought him on it saying that if he let them join then he should let you join but he refused to let you because both Ron and Hermione thought that you weren't ready yet." Hestia gasped.

Harry was so furious that a flash of blue black lighting flew out of his want and hit Hestia in the chest, she writhed and screamed in agony until her heart gave in and she died right there. Harry breathed heavily, he had not meant to kill her out of his anger but he had.

He was still furious at Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione for their treachery to him and their secrecy and the fact that they always left him in the dark. However Harry was glad that he did have support from the twins, who he made a mental note to make hid two lieutenants in future, and his dear Ginny. Harry knew now that it would be even easier to turn her and he intended on doing it soon.

Now however, Harry was faced with the problem of what to do with Hestia's still slightly smoking body. Proud of his work, Harry decided to like many of the previous Masters of Dark Magic, most notably the Dark Lord Granst, and collect trophies of his victims.

Harry pointed his wand at Hestia and turned he body into a bone. He then preformed a bit of magic on the upper half of the bone that enabled him to turn it into a sharp knife, a piece of dark magic created by the Dark Lord Diatius who was a master at non magical weapons.

Harry then quickly created a pocket sheath inside his cloak and placed the knife,that was up until a few minutes ago Hestia Jones, into it before pulling the cloak around himself and fastening it just below his neck and then he quickly deactivated the spell he had used to ensure privacy.

Harry knew Hestia's disappearance would be noted soon but he didn't care, it was one less Order bastard down and soon Harry would bring down the whole god dam wizarding world as they knew it to be and reshape it into his vision of perfection, he just needed followers loyal to him. With this thought Harry swept off back to his room to contact his master.

**The shocking discovery in this chapter is what Harry finds out about the order and I had no other idea on what to call this chapter. I'm stuck for ideas for chapter 8 so any ideas would be helpful, I will turn Ginny to the dark side soon but i don't know when so bear with me on this. Please review all reviews are welcome.**

**Stringdog**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry bout the wait I had exams and then I was in Surry for a few weeks with no internet, this is one of my longest chapters so enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Recruiting the Twins**

Harry got back to his room and once inside he locked the door and then proceeded to get out his mirror to contact his master.

"Yes Lord Rathmort, what news do you have for me" Voldemort said.

"The order member watching me is dead and they will never find her body, my master" Harry said bowing his head to his master.

"Excellent my apprentice quite a good body count you are achieving and any other news do you have for your master"

"Yes my master" Harry said.

"And what is it Lord Rathmort"

"My old friends Ron and Hermione where secretly allowed to join the order by Dumbledore but I wasn't to protect me" Harry said and with this he looked his master dead in the eyes and Voldemort's red eyes met the still yellow eyes of Harry full of hate.

"You will have your revenge on them in due course but for now lay low and continue to be that good Griffindor prince that you were"

"Yes my master, and what about Ginny?" Harry replied.

"You will no doubt go to their home soon and there you can carry on your work of turning her to the dark side but you must not kill any of them. Control your anger my young apprentice and then strike when they least expect." Voldemort said.

"Yes my master." Harry said dryly.

"Now go I will contact you in the future, you have done well Lord Rathmort."

With that Voldemort left. Harry pocketed the mirror and turned to fall down onto his bed where he fell asleep still fully clothed.

Harry awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on his window. Slowly Harry got up and went to the window to let the owl in that's when he realised it was a school owl. It fluttered in and raised its leg so that Harry could remove the letter. Instantly Harry recognised the curly writing of the man he hated so much, Albus Dumbledore, Harry slowly open the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I am writing to firstly give you some sad news and that is that your friend Neville was found dead this morning in his block in Azkaban where he had just started a life sentence, along with him were the dead bodies and remains of all the death eaters that tried to take the prophecy from you at the department of Mysteries. The ministry has no idea what or why this has happened but I think Voldemort punished them for their failure and Neville was a witness who had to be silenced. Also one of the order, Hestia Jones, has disappeared from her post last night and it is unknown where she is, I thought you might want to know._

_On a slightly brighter note Sirius's will was found last night and it appears he has left everything to you, we will discus the slight problem (Kreacher) later. Lastly I have sent two order members to pick you up and take you to the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer. I will also be giving you private lessons next year to prepare yourself for your destiny and I would like it if you told no-one of this except maybe Ron and Hermione. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry felt a mixture of emotions. Firstly pleased that no-one suspected him of the crime, secondly a bit sad because he still missed Sirius and finally he was angry at Dumbledore for not telling him in person and waiting even this long to get him out of this hell hole. Harry hoped that the two order members where two who he liked and were on the list of members who he wanted to join his eventual Dark Army.

Harry moped about the house for the rest of the day waiting for the order members to take him away. He had told the Dursleys to not bother him and as he still controlled them they listened to him.

Harry also realised when he looked in a mirror that his eyes were still yellow, he knew that the change in eye colour was part of the fall and subsequent use of Dark magic, he had read this from the old tomes of the Master of Dark Magic the Dark Lord Prion who was a master in making people fall to the dark side, however if Harry was to get by at school and around the order he could not let them see this change.

He decided to put a charm on them so that when he was acting normal they stayed green but when he was angry or alone or doing his master's bidding they returned to their new colour.

It was late afternoon when the doorbell rang. Harry grapped his stuff, lifted the spell on his room and then went downstairs with his wand drawn.

"Now Harry there's no need for your wand to be out." A very familiar voice called out.

"Yeah, we don't mean you any harm" another almost identical voice called out and that's when Harry realised who it was and lowered his wand.

"Fred, George is that you" Harry said as he saw the two Weasley twins in the front hall.

"Yeah we're here to rescue you" one said.

"Dumbledore wanted two volunteers so we decided to volunteer because we need to talk with you." the other said.

"Ok, I'll take you through to the living room then" Harry said leading the twins through to the living room where they sat on the couch opposite Harry who decided to stand.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Well" George started.

"Its about Dumbledore and the order" Fred finished.

"Ok so what is it that you wish to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, Dumbledore likes to keep you safe and in the dark." George said.

"So he has made Ron and Hermione members of the order before they are of age" Fred finished.

This still angered Harry and he was trying his hardest to control it.

"Well we, I mean to say me George and Ginny all argued that they shouldn't join and you should instead, Remus also agreed." Fred said

"Al least I know my allies now," Harry said, "And what did the old git say after that."

"Well both him and our mum as well as Ron and Hermione all said that you were to unstable and needed guiding if you were to stay on the path of light and fulfil some destiny."

"They think I may go dark" Harry said angry at his once friends for deserting him but they were correct to fear him going dark because he had.

"Its your anger and all the suffering you've been through they said" Fred started.

"Apparently that's the first stage and when a witch or wizard lets their anger or their grief take them over and that's what makes them susceptible to the dark arts" George finished.

"Well" Harry said sitting down in an armchair, "thank you for telling me this and if it is true then they have gone one step to far the only thing is can I trust you two and Ginny."

"Of course you can Harry" George said.

"You've helped us out so many time for nothing and we've seen the way they treat you, Ginny she loves you but Ron and Hermione only want your money and your fame, Dumbledore is just manipulating you and well we've never gotten along with our mum." Fred said.

"Good then can I ask something of you?" Harry asked

"Of course" They both answered in unison.

"This if it is true is the final straw. I will confront both Ron and Hermione and sever all ties with them if need be, I have Ginny who I am with at the moment," The twins did nothing but not and exchange grins, "I have decided to set up my own for lack of a better word army of followers who I will train and who are loyal only to me. I ask you two to be my lieutenants and my spies within the order of the phoenix" Harry said

"Of course Harry." George said.

"What is the training and the army's name?" Fred asked inquisitively.

"Thank you for asking" Harry started and then he got up and looked into the fire place, "What I am about to tell you is top secret and until we reveal ourselves only to be discussed between us and Ginny who will be my second-in-command and if you try and stop me or tell anyone else you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Harry" They both said.

"Good because I am trusting you and counting on your loyalty to me" Harry said as he turned his eyes were yellow now and both twins were shocked, "In the department of mysteries after Sirius was killed I chased Belletrix and cornered her. I used the torture curse on her but it wasn't very effective. Then Lord Voldemort came and told me to give into my hate and kill her. I did and I fell to the dark side."

Both the twins were clearly shocked but were intrigued and were hanging on every word Harry said.

"I then pledged my services to him as his new apprentice" Harry continued, "and I became Lord Rathmort."

At this Fred interrupted.

"You joined you-know-who"

"Yes Fred but it is only to gain his knowledge of the dark side once I find out all his secrets I will kill him, it is tradition that when the apprentice surpasses the master he kills them."

"So all the bad thing that have happened recently, Umbridge and Madam Pomfrey's murders, Neville's frame up, that slaughter at Azkaban and the disappearances of Dean Thomas and Hestia Jones was all you." George said sounding shocked.

"Yes all to please my master but I ask you two to be my first recruits and my first lieutenants in my Dark Army or DA for short and to avoid anyone finding out what we are planning. I will train you in the dark arts and we will be unstoppable." Harry finished.

"What will the army be called when you decide to go public?" Fred asked.

"We will be the League of Shadows with my followers being the Shadow Warriors this is based of the Master of Dark Magic, Dark Lord Nihilian." Harry said.

"And our job would be" George said.

"You would be my chief advisers and my spies within the order of the phoenix as well as the Masters of stealth, deception and destruction."

"And Ginny's role" Fred asked.

"She will be my apprentice and second-in-command but I must train her subconsciously first before making her fall to the dark side only then will she be worthy of becoming my apprentice. Now are you with me or are you against me?"

The twins looked at each other before both simultaneously got of the couch and bowed on one in front of Harry heads bowed before they said together.

"We wish to serve and honour you as your spies and as your lieutenants in your new Dark Army, If you can train us in the Dark Arts we will loyally follow you into battle against the light and defend you against the wrongs it has caste upon you."

"Good from now on in privet you will address me by my new title of Lord Rathmort. Now rise my new lieutenants, my dukes of deception, my lords of chaos, rise in front of your new master." Harry commanded.

The twins rose from their position to stand in front of their master.

"What is our first mission my lord?" Fred asked.

"Simple lieutenant" Harry said, "you are to be my spies within the order. I will meet you when I feel like at your joke shop or in Hogsmead."

"Yes my lord but how will you contact us?" George asked.

"By means of these" Harry replied pulling two shadowy discs out of his pocket and handing one to each of the twins, " they will glow hot when I wish to talk to you and will have upon them a message with the time and place of the meeting, once you tough them only your eyes can see them and read the message, they are my shadow callers a device of my own invention."

"Yes my lord" They said together taking a disk each.

"I will train you in your old room at the burrow, I can ensure that no one but ourselves can enter when we are training." Harry said.

"My lord." Fred said.

"Yes lieutenant what is it that you wish to ask me" Harry said.

"Well its just did you kill Dean to get with Ginny or to help turn her to the dark side?" Fred asked.

"Both" Harry said with an evil smile, "now we must go back to the burrow and act like nothing has happened, you have your mission and I still have to serve my master. You can not speak about what has transpired here today except for in a safe, secure room."

"Yes my lord," the twins said"

"Now we must leave" Harry said and with that they left together to return to the Burrow, Harry very pleased that he had turned two of the three most important people he needed for his own Dark Army all that was left was Ginny and he knew he could turn her in time.

**Chapter 9 will be out soon and I will turn Ginny in the next few chapters but if anyone has any ideas they are welcome so please review.**

**Stringdog**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay I've been very busy over the last few weeks so havn't been able to update hope you like this. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9: Confronting old friends**

Harry and the twins left Privet Drive and as soon as they knew that there was no one watching all 3 disappeared to reappear seconds later outside the Burrow.

"My lord before we go in we must ask you something" Fred said.

"Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"

"When will you confront Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Immediately because I am sure that I am in your room right?" Harry replied.

"Yes my lord, we live above our store now." George said.

"Good then as soon as I can I will confront them on their treachery."

"What about Ginny my lord?" Fred asked.

"I am sure she is waiting for me and will be more then happy to be there with me as will you too but afterwards I want Ginny alone."

"Yes my lord" They said exchanging grins.

"Its not what you think, I'm waiting for the perfect moment for that bit." Harry said looking at them.

"Yes my lord" They said.

"Good now let us enter."

"Wait master your eyes are still yellow." George said.

"Thank you George I'll correct it at once" Harry said tapping his want to his glasses and at once his eyes returned to green.

They turned and knocked on the door to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley opened it and instantly pulled Harry into a huge that Harry detested.

"Harry dear" She said, "So good to see you. I hope the trip wasn't to bad. The room is already set up for you, you're in the twins room. Fred, George go upstairs with Harry and help him settle in, Ginny is up there waiting for you and Ron is up in his room I think."

"Yes mum" The twins said together as they helped Harry take his trunk upstairs.

"HARRY" Ginny shouted before she threw herself into his arms as they entered the room. "How are you darling its been ages."

"I'm fine dear." Harry said, "Just you know how it is with the Dursleys but the twins have told me some interesting things, is this room secure."

"Should be" Ginny said.

Harry closed the door before taking out his wand and preforming a few wordless spells he''s picked up from his readings in the Tome of the Master of Dark Magic, the Dark Lord Edi who specialised in being able to secure a room, Harry would preform the other spells he needed later. Harry then turned and removed the trace from Ginny.

"Harry what have you done, we're not supposed to do magic outside of school." Ginny said looking a little bit worried.

"Don't worry dear." Harry began, "I found a way to remove the tracer on me and I have just done the same for you so now you can do magic outside of school as well and as for the spells I preformed on the door they were to ensure our privacy in here because I need to talk with you and the twins about what the twins just told me and how I will confront the others."

"Oh ok what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Ginny asked.

"Its about the two bastards upstairs joining the order and still being under-age whereas I can't and how to sever ties with them." Harry answered.

"I know what the did to you and what mum and Dumbledore did to you Harry and I agree it was wrong." Ginny said.

"Good Ginny I'm please I can trust you" Harry said, "I will fight Voldemort myself if I have to but with the help of you three and hopefully others we can achieve this goal."

"You have my support Harry" Ginny said.

"Good now I will train you in more advanced defence Ginny in the summer in this very room but now we will go and those with those two upstairs but we will not talk with your mum or Dumbledore just yet." Harry said taking Ginny's hand and leading her upstairs while the twins remained where they were.

When they got to Ron's room on the top floor Harry they could hear hushed voices inside that suddenly stopped when Harry stopped outside the door. All of a sudden the door was flung open and Hermione rushed to hug him.

"Harry its so good your back" She said hugging him but he forcefully pushed her off.

"Back off you lying bitch" Harry said angrily trying to control himself from killing her out right.

"Man Harry what was that all about?" Ron asked.

"What do you think Ronald?"

"I don't know Harry"

"You joined the order, you think I'm unstable, you think that I may fall to the dark side" Harry said, "both of you did"

"Harry this was for your own good you have too much responsibilities to deal with at the moment" Hermione said.

"Oh and that meant keeping me in the dark again did it?" Harry asked furiously.

"Yes to protect you mate" Ron said.

"Well I don't need protecting I can deal with it myself, I'll defeat Voldemort myself and with the help of those who truly care for me and love me not those who do it for fame and fortune like you too." Harry said.

"We never did" Hermione said close to tears now.

"Oh yes you did Hermione" Ginny said, "You used to always say how someday Harry would help make you rich and famous and how h=because of him you will be the greatest muggle-born witch ever and Ron you where always saying how with Harry's help you'd never be poor again."

Both of them looked appalled at what Ginny had said.

"Don't try and deny it from now on I will stay with those I trust and whoa re my friends." Harry said and before both Ron and Hermione he swept Ginny off her feet and kissed her in front of them looking up to see a furious Ron.

"Get your hands off my sister" Ron yelled as he tried to hit Harry but before he could Harry blasted him off his feet with a powerful repelling spell. Ron hit the wall so hard that it cracked.

"How dare you Harry after all we've done for you" Hermione said about to slap him.

"Don't you even think about doing that bitch." Ginny said raising her wand threateningly.

"You know you can't preform magic outside of school you'll get in trouble Ginny." Hermione said.

"Just try and stop me and leave Harry alone from now on." Ginny said and with that she and Harry turned and left leaving an unconscious Ron and a flabbergasted Hermione.

Harry walked hand in hand with Ginny secretly very pleased on how she had acted and glad that his plan to turn her was working, the anger and aggression she had shown was a good sign and now all Harry had to do was train her a bit before he knew she would eventually fall.

When they reached the twin's old room Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny dearest," Harry said, "I need to talk with Fred and George briefly about something I'll see you tomorrow." With that he kissed her.

"Ok night Harry" Ginny said before going off to her room.

Harry turned and entered his new bedroom where the twins were waiting. He then turned and cast another spell on the whole room before turning back to the twins and sitting down on the other bad. He nodded and at once the twins sank to their knees in front of him.

"My lord what is the news." they said.

"Rise my lieutenants" they did, "now I have severed all ties with the two upstairs and now I have some books I want you to read before we start training and the spell when I entered means that now I magically control this room like the room of requirement but only I can change it and so over the summer I will train both of you in the Dark Arts".

"Yes my lord, what are the books" Fred said.

"Good question" Harry said as he went over too his trunk and summoned to books from the depths.

"Every Dark wizard in the order has written a secret Tome of their accounts and creations. Their abilities and the kills. They start when they are an apprentice and then finish when a master. I have here two Dark Tomes from the Masters of Dark Magic, the Dark Lords Yintros and the Dark Lord Deceptian." Harry said holding two thick books up.

"Both where long reigning dark lords. Yintros was a master of chaos and destruction, he created spells for massive damage and range. He ruled in the early 1100s but his tenure is not entirely known. He killed his master the Dark Lord Assenios around 1100 and from then on didn't take on an apprentice for at least 20 years but he spent his time killing as many people in one go as possible. His spells are still effective and one is thought to be powerful enough to level Hogwarts however it is still unknown what it is. Yintros did not die however like many of his fellow Masters at the hands of his apprentice, Lord Tradios, but in and accident trying to perfect another explosion curse. Fred I want you to learn all Lord Yintros knew for future and when you're done give it to George but only a dark wizard can read these books." Harry said tossing the book to Fred.

"George, I want you to read the Tome of the Dark Lord Deceptian. Deceptian was the Master of Dark Magic in the early 1400s and like Yintros he reigned for over 20 years however he became the Dark Lord after he fell to the Dark side when he killed the previous Dark Lord Valiatate, before then he had been as far as records can tell us the equivalent to an Auror whose hunt for Valiatate lead to his fall to the dark side. Deceptian as his name implies was a master of deception and stealth and that is why I want you to learn all his tricks, they are like what you already know but more dark and deadly. He was killed by his apprentice Lord Iatian like many others where. Again when you finish give it to Fred." Harry said tossing the book to George.

"Thank you, my lord" They both said.

"Now go I will have the robes and our shadow masks ready, they are both based of the Dark Lord Nihlian's design."

"Yes my lord we are ready to serve you and we will be ready when you next call us." They said.

"Good now I must contact my master and remember to continue to be my spies within the order."

The twins nodded and left, once they where gone Harry removed the Mirror from his robes and contacted his master.

"Yes Lord Rathmort what news do you bring me." Voldemort said.

"Just that I have returned to the Burrow and will do my job and try and find out what the Order is up too, my master." Harry said bowing his head to his masters' face in the mirror.

"Good my apprentice you are doing well I will contact you with your next mission there is no need for you to contact me unless you have too it is to risky now go Lord Rathmort and prove to me why you are my apprentice." With that Voldemort vanished.

"Yes my master, you just wait soon I will kill you and then I will be the Master of Dark Magic." Harry muttered to himself before he put the mirror away, took his glasses of and got ready for bed. Once in bed he fell asleep very quickly, pleased with how the day had gone.

**Chapter 10 will be out soon hopefully, thanks for all the advise but for those who mention what i should do with Luna I already have what happens to her planned but not some of the other characters but more Dark Lord history to follow. Please review any suggestions are helpful. PS here's a link to what the shadow army's mask will be based off .com/wiki/File:Nihilus_. Also if you want a full list of all 48 Dark Lords and their dates please see my new story "The Dark Lords". Two more things, one is that Ginny will fall next chapter but i wont publish it until I get at least 75 review (thats 11 more) and also i want a vote if i should start a new story called The Dark Lord Cronicals, a long story with one chapter devoted to each Dark Lord from my list that i am using in my current story, it would be a spin off of such.**

**Stringdog**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, sorry for the massive wait for my next chapter but i've been busy with work and stuff so I havn't been able to finish this chapter but its the one you all have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10: Ginny's Fall**

For the rest of the summer Harry trained Ginny in advanced defence. Ginny was powerful that much Harry could tell, not as powerful as he was but almost. The twins took to their training well to and soon they knew all the Dark tricks of several previous Dark Lords. Harry kept his distance from Ron and Hermione but he often spied in on the meeting that happened at the Burrow now instead of at his new house, which Harry thought would be perfect for his Shadow Army once he added a few of his own spells to it. All too soon it was time to return to school. Harry had to keep up the façade of a good boy even to Ginny and would thus be doing subjects for an Auror. Harry decided that he would tell Ginny when they where at school and when Dumbledore wasn't there about himself and his desire for her to be his second and soon apprentice.

He had contacted his master with news about the order and had been praised for it but Voldemort told him to lie low and that he will contact him later on in the year. This was perfect for Harry's plans.

School came all too soon but it was what Harry needed, a chance to gain followers and turn Ginny. They had received their letters with results during the summer, Harry not caring about it but he had the grades to do what he had to in order to keep up his act. Mrs Weasley had gone to Diagon Ally to pick up what all of them needed for the next year and Harry and Ginny quietly packed ready for school, Harry making sure the dark books where packed and ready.

Mrs Weasley took them to the station along with several members of the order as guards and then she waved them off. Harry and Ginny who didn't talk to the other two left to find a compartment all to themselves.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked

"She's off with Hermione and Ron" Harry replied, feeling hatred towards all three of them.

"Why though, she's always been my friend." Ginny said.

"Well" Harry began, "since she was made a school prefect for Ravenclaw she has to be there but also she sides with Hermione and Ron on my protection and isolation front."

"What she does that crazy bitch, but why" Ginny shouted.

"She loved Neville and well just used us to become popular and well know and the meet him. Also she's probably made a deal with the other 2 and Dumbledore." Harry said smoothly knowing full well that it wasn't the complete truth but in order to turn Ginny he needed her to hate her old friends first and become completely reliant on him.

"How did Loony Lovegood ever become a school prefect. What are we going to do Harry? That's all our close friends betraying us, except for the twins." Ginny replied.

"Don't worry my dear all will be dealt with in time" Harry said before kissing her passionately. They where too into each other for the rest of the journey to make small talk about their old friends.

Harry and Ginny decided to take one of the Thestral drawn carts up to the school and made sure like the train they were alone. They didn't pay attention to the sorting of Dumbledore's long boring speech that both had hear every year. Harry was more focused on looking for potential new followers, especially from the Slytherin and he had a few candidates to talk to in the next few weeks. Also what Ginny was doing with her hand under the table distracted immensely.

After the feast and a long goodbye to Ginny in the common room Harry went up to his dorm to be confronted by Ron and Seamus.

"Harry we want nothing to do with you" Ron said menacingly.

"I get why you don't Ron after all I am with your sister and all you ever wanted from me is my fame but why you Seamus I thought we had resolved everything last year?" Harry said not really caring about it he was happier without any of them.

"Because of what Ron has told me about you." Seamus began in his Irish accent, "he gives you a place to stay, is your first friend in this world, he stands by your side through everything and this is how you repay him. By fucking his sister."

"Firstly Seamus I haven't fucked Ginny yet but don't worry I will but if you understood why" Harry replied his anger building.

"You bastard." Ron shouted drawing his wand, "how dare you even think of deflowering by baby sister."

"She wants it" Harry replied and before Ron could get a curse of Harry hit him with a blasting hex so powerful that it sent Ron flying back and into the wall next to his bed. Ron slid to the floor unconscious.

Before Seamus could react Harry had conjured ropes to bind him and a stone wall across the center of the room splitting it in half.

"Now what shall I do with you Seamus" Harry said releasing his bonds.

"You bastard" Seamus began drawing his wand but before he could Harry let his anger out and without his wand he felt himself magically choke Seamus and lifted him of the ground.

"I think I'll call this ability Magic Choke" Harry mused out loud before chucking Seamus, who was barley conscious, to the floor.

"What have you become Harry" Seamus gasped from the floor looking up in terror at Harry who's eyes had become yellow again.

"I am no longer Harry Potter" Harry said, "I am Lord Rathmort now and you have two choices either join me and my army or die like Dean and Neville have before you."

"You've gone dark and killed."

"Yes I have and I have enjoyed it. Now your decision will you become a loyal follower of me or another trophy in my collection." Harry said opening up his cloak and removing the bone handled knife he had made from Hestia Jones.

"I will never join the dark side" Seamus spat lunging with his last remaining strength at Harry.

"A foolish choice" Harry said emotionless as he sidestepped Seamus and stabbed him in the gut with the knife. Seamus didn't have time to scream though because Harry quickly removed the knife spraying blood everywhere and in one quick movement slit his throat so deep Seamus was almost decapitated.

Harry quickly cleaned up and turned Seamus's body into his next trophy. He then modified Ron's memory and implanted a fake one of the last few hours ensuring Seamus's mysterious disappearance, before going to bed thinking of his plans for the next few weeks.

Over the next week Harry trained Ginny in what she thought were defensive spells in the Room of Requirement. Harry in lessons hadn't paid attention, not caring about any of it and keeping to himself in class. Ron and Hermione were together as usual but the big question was where had Seamus gone. Like Dean at the end of the previous year he had mysteriously disappeared.

Finally Saturday came. Today was the day Harry told Ginny what he was and the day she fell to the dark side. Harry had been eyeing a group of Slytherins who were clearly wannabe death eaters but too young to become one and these would be his next supporters.

Harry and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement together. They had just finished a training session and Harry new that now was the right time.

"Ginny" Harry said to get her attention.

"Yes darling" she replied looking at Harry.

"You have been doing very well lately" Harry began, "but to truly be great and to truly have power you must learn new stuff. Non Order approved magic"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked a bit worried.

"I'm talking about the unforgivable curses and curses that are much worse, true dark magic only with that can you be truly as powerful as you want to be."

"Harry what are you saying" Ginny replied now fearful.

"I am saying dear that to truly be powerful and for you to truly fulfil your destiny as the most powerful of your family then you will have to learn the dark side of magic just like I have done."

"Are you meaning to tell me that you have turned to the dark side" Ginny said drawing her wand.

"Yes I am Voldemort's apprentice but with you we can overthrow him, with an army of our own we can take this world and the muggles. We can control everything, make it how we want it to be." Harry said his eyes going back to their new yellow colour. Ginny just stared at him in complete shock and fear before coming to and levelling her wand at him.

"You are the one responsible for the deaths of Belletrix, Umbridge, and Madam Pomfrey as well as the massacre at Azkaban and the disappearances of Dean, Seamus and Hestia. As well as framing Neville, why Harry?"

"Because my master opened my eyes to what was going on around me and you will join me too like your brothers, Fred and George have, if you believe in the same ways I do"

"I don't know what to do" Ginny said faltering.

"Do what you must" Harry replied.

"I should kill you now for this treason. You have betrayed the magical world." She said angrily.

"I know you want to I can feel it. I can feel the anger flowing through you magical core." Harry said closing his eyes and he could feel her hatred through an old technique he had learnt from the works of the Dark Lord Antatu.

"I shouldn't its not the way of the light" Ginny said after a pause. "I am going to hand you over to the ministry, they will decide your fate."

"I understand but remember I am the only one with the power to train you, to make you the greatest witch this world has ever know" Harry said. Ginny turned and left the Room of Requirement and ran of.

Harry stood there looking after her. He then turned, hid his wand and stood facing the fireplace the room had just conjured. He had sown the seed of doubt into Ginny's mind and now all he had to do was fight of McGonagall and whoever else came with her.

Ginny ran as fast as she could towards McGonagall's office. She knew Dumbledore wasn't there and she trusted the deputy headmistress more anyway. Her mind was reeling from what Harry had told her. On the one hand she did love him and would do anything for him and in deed he was right he was the only one with the power to help her achieve what she wanted but on the other hand she had a duty to the light side, although as Harry had pointed out the light had failed them.

Ginny barged into McGonagall's office out of breath. She looked up to see for people there staring at her. McGonagall, Fudge, Fudge's Auror body guard Dawlish and he own brother Percy standing there looking shocked at how she had just entered.

"Professor," she gasped, "I have important news I have just found out that I need to tell you."

"What is it Ginny" McGonagall said.

"Its Harry he just told me that he has fallen to the dark side of magic and has become Voldemort's apprentice."

"This is grave news. We must act upon it immediately" Fudge said.

"If Harry Potter has truly fallen to the dark side then all hope is lost." McGonagall said making her way to the door.

"Let us go now and arrest him" Dawlish said and all four moved to go.

"He's in the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor but you will need me to catch him" Ginny said.

"We do not need a foolish little girl who will get in the way, if Harry is as dark as you say he will kill you in the process." Fudge said. This made Ginny angry.

"Ginny stay here we will come back for you" McGonagall said as they all left leaving Ginny alone in the office.

Ginny looked round the office and then sat down in one of the chairs and let her mind think over what had happened. All she could think about was how right Harry was and how much she needed him.

The four adults made their way to the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible, not meeting anyone along the way. They knew this had to be dealt with as quickly and quietly as possible as to not spread fear. McGonagall especially worried about what would happen when everyone found out that Harry had turned.

The door was there waiting for them when they reached the room. McGonagall opened the door and the four of them entered the room and saw Harry standing at the end his back to them looking into a fire. The door shut behind them as Harry turned to see them.

At this stage back in McGonagall's office Ginny knew exactly what she had to do as she got up and hurried of to the Room of Requirement.

"Ah professor, minister how good to see you how may I help you" Harry said calmly.

"Harry James Potter you are under arrest for multiple crimes against the magical community" Fudge said as he and his companions drew their wands.

"What an outrageous accusation minister I'm sure you know who you are talking to." Harry replied

"Yes I do and the courts will decide what to do with you Harry now" Fudge said.

"It is not Harry any more. I am Lord Rathmort" Harry said and with and animal like snarl he produced his wand from up his sleeve and attacked.

Before anyone could react Harry sent killing curses at Percy and Fudge. Both found their marks and the two men fell dead. Dawlish was able to dodge the next curse and sent a stunner back at Harry whilst McGonagall also duelled him. Harry blocked these with ease and quickly conjured a swarm of knives which he hurled at the two remaining adults. McGonagall was able to dodge them but Dawlish wasn't that lucky as 10 knives hit him in the chest. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his body as he died.

McGonagall and Harry continued to duel and move around into the center of the room. Harry heard the door open and he knew it was Ginny and now was his time. He let himself get hit by a disarming spell and he fell back.

"It is time to end this now" McGonagall said.

"Please Ginny don't let her kill me" Harry said

"You can't kill him professor he's an unarmed prisoner." Ginny said.

"He is too dangerous to be left alive, look around you Ginny he did that he has killed people."

"Then let the courts decide his fate." Ginny said.

"Voldemort controls the courts he will get him off" McGonagall said.

"You can't kill him, I need him" Ginny shouted.

"This ends now" McGonagall said raising her wand arm.

"No" Ginny yelled and produced her wand and before McGonagall could say the killing curse Ginny used a cutting curse to slash of McGonagall's wand arm. Blood spurted everywhere. McGonagall screamed in pain as Harry grinning evilly summoned his wand to him and used magical lighting.

"Power, unlimited power" Harry shouted happily laughing as he electrocuted McGonagall with the lightning until he through her back high in the air. She fell to the ground dead.

"What have I done" Ginny said sinking to here knees.

Harry stood up power radiating of his body as he turned to Ginny.

"I pledge myself to your teachings master. Give me the power I seek. I love you." Ginny said dully looking up into Harry's yellow eyes.

"Good, good. Rise my apprentice" she did, "my master cannot know of you if we are to strike him down. Now go I must contact him to tell him Fudge is dead but I will tell you everything tomorrow. Go up to my dorm and wait for me in bed" Harry ordered and Ginny instantly rose, she could feel the dark magic flowing through her. Harry was right this is where she belonged, by his side soon, she thought, she will be his proper apprentice.

As Ginny left Harry smiled to himself. He had achieved what he had planed to do and now he needed to contact his master about what to do with the now dead Fudge.

**There you go Ginny is now dark and the story will pick up soon. I didn't know what to do with Seamus so i killed him because i have no use for him. I will try and update soon but i won't until i get 100 reviews and i also have exams soon so it will be a while for an update but please review.**

**Stringdog**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the massive delay i have been really busy but i hope you like this chapter. Any ideas are much appreciated and i will try to upload soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****  
**

**Chapter 11: More Followers**

After Ginny left Harry quickly placed his mirror on the floor, then preformed a spell on it so that a vision of his master appeared before activating it. The ghostly form of his master appeared in front of him.

"What is it Lord Rathmort?" Voldemort said.

"The deputy headmistress found out about me and brought an auror, the minister himself and his assistant to arrest me, my master." Harry said kneeling.

"What did u do my apprentice"

"Killed them all my master." Harry replied. "What shall I do with the bodies?"

"Do with them as you please but make sure they are never found. It will cause excellent fear within the wizarding world to have the minister disappear and Dumbledore wont be too please with the disappearing of his deputy and maybe I may just be able to get one of my sympathizers instated as the temporary minister."

"Yes, my master" Harry replied.

"Stay hidden for now my apprentice I will contact you if I need to" Voldemort said.

"Yes my master. It is an honor to serve you" Harry replied as Voldemort's figure vanished.

Harry rose and quickly transformed all the bodies into his desired trophies. He quickly placed them into the sheaths of his cloak and pulled the hood over his head instantly activating the shadow mask that obscured his face showing only his evil yellow eyes and an evil smile on his lips. The room showed him a door that meant he would exit in right outside the place where he wanted to go and quickly he left the room to hopefully persuade more to join his shadow army.

Harry had an idea of who he was going to ask to join him first. He had spent time watching the Slytherins and he had sounded out a handful of potential candidates. All were children of death eaters who Harry knew would want to join the Dark Lord but couldn't yet. All were n the last 2 years of school and so they all knew enough magic for Harry to use. He had sent each and everyone of his desired followers an anonymous message telling them when and where to meet if they wanted to listen to a deal to offer them more power,

Harry had a reason for wanting his own private army. Every dark apprentice in history had secretly desired and sought to destroy their master and thus become the next Master of Dark Magic and Harry was no different to the rest. He wanted the power, he wanted to control the whole wizarding world in the palm of his hand but he would need an army of loyal followers to help him. He already had the twins and Ginny but now he wanted more.

Harry knew from studying the slytherins who was to b their leader and thus join his inner most circle. He was clearly the leader of the children of death eaters and he had shown promise in skill. His name was Theodore Nott. He would join the highest of Harry's ranks and help him gain even more followers.

Harry quickly checked the map and saw that they were all there. Every single person who he has sent a message was waiting in the deepest dungeon in the school and Harry was not going to keep them waiting much longer.

"I see you have all made it here" Harry said as he entered the room locking the door behind him.

"Yes we have. However me and my friends have been waiting in here for you far a while and I think I speak for all of us in asking who are you and what do you want with us?" Nott said standing up.

"I am Lord Rathmort and I have an offer for all you fine slytherins." Harry stated smiling at the fact that his belief that Nott was the one to join his lieutenants out of all these people.

"What can you offer to us?" demanded Pansy Parkinson.

"All of you are related to current death eaters and all of you wish to join their ranks, am I right." Harry said calmly.

"Yes but what does this matter to you and you still haven't answered the question what do you want with us?" Nott asked.

"Well isn't it clear" Harry said scornfully, "I want you to join me."

"Why we want to join the dark lord and only him" Pansy stated.

"Because I can offer you more power than Voldemort will ever be able to and I can guaranty you that his days are numbered. With me we can purify our blood lines and rid the world of those magic stealing mudbloods and remove all those filthy blood traitors. I will give you more freedom to destroy them than the Dark Lord will ever be able to. I offer you this proposition, join me and my shadow army and I will train you all in the dark arts so that we may rule this world." Harry said triumphantly.

"Who are you then" demanded Goyle.

"The next dark lord once Voldemort is vanquished and the one who will bring fear to all at the mere sound of the name Lord Rathmort" replied Harry.

"Why should we follow you when we can simply join the Dark Lord" Crabbe said.

"Because he will not let you join until he needs you, all you will every be to him are warm bodies who are expendable whereas with me you are solders and he will not train you but I will" replied Harry.

"I will kill you just like I slaughtered some of your parents in Azkaban" Harry said matter of fact.

"You fucking bastard i'll kill you for what you did to my father" shouted Crabbe raising his wand but before he could curse Harry he was hit but a jet of black lightning that Harry sent to him. Crabbe was thrown back screaming in pain before Harry lifted the spell.

"Anyone else brave enough to fight me but I warn you I won't be as nice a second time or will you all join me and together we can reestablish wizard dominance in this world and pure blood dominance" Harry said.

They all looked around nervously but none tried to fight after what Lord Rathmort had just done to Crabbe. Those whose fathers had died in the Azkaban massacre were the ones who wanted to attack but they held their place until finally Nott stood up again.

"You may have killed my father but I like what you are offering so I will join you my lord" Nott said surprising the rest as he knelt down in front of Harry.

The others slowly came to and all one by one stood up and knelt some silently others expressing reasons why.

"If it means we can kill mudbloods and muggles then i'm with you" said Goyle.

"Me too" interjected Pansy.

Soon all of even Crabbe who had risen painfully had pledged their allegiance to Harry.

"Good" Harry said as he conjured enough ropes for all and withdrew a handful of shadow disks, "now each of you will take a set of robes that are specially enchanted. They offer you more protection against spell and each is enchanted do that when you pull the hood up a shadow mask will appear in front of your face and with them you will be able blend into the shadows. Also please take one of these shadow disks they will tell you the time and place for training. I must impress upon you the secrecy of this army for the time being, by all means invite other students who wish to join but do it subtly. If any of you try and tell the dark lord what has transpired here today you will die painful and the same goes for telling Dumbledore.

Everyone nodded before they all took the items that Harry was offering.

"One more thing my followers" Harry started "all the girls within this organization are mine and mine alone they will join my harem but any which we capture is free game for all you guys to satisfy your lust."

"What, why should we not be allowed to be with any guy we want" Daphne Greengrass said.

"When it comes down to maintaing pure bloods you may but otherwise you are mine"

"And if we refuse" Pansy said.

"Then I will give you to the others who will rape and defile you and then I will slowly torture you." Harry said calmly sending shivers up the spines of some of the slytherins.

"I guess we can manage so long as we can choose which pure blood to use to maintain the blood lines" Daphne said.

"Yes but it will be a while before I need you for pleasure for the moment it is training" Harry said.

"Yes my lord" all the girls said in unison.

Harry mentally thought to himself that only some of the slytherin girls were attractive enough the others would just be used to maintain the blood lines.

"You may all leave now. I will be in contact" Harry said as they all got up and headed for the door, "Nott stay behind will you."

"Yes my lord" he replied as everyone else left.

"What do want with me my lord" Nott said once the room was clear.

"It is clear to me through my observations that you are the strongest and most powerful of the slytherins is that right."

"I would not know my lord" replied Nott.

"Well it would appear that way to me." Harry said, "you are also the best leader of them there is."

"What does this have to do with me staying my lord"

"I wish for you to join my inner most circle, my most trusted servants and the ones who will reap the most rewards." Harry said.

"Yes my lord it is an honor I will do this role justly." Nott said.

"There is no need to thank me but as a condition I am putting you personally in charge of the recruitment of new followers is that clear, remember I want an army."

"Yes my lord I will not fail you." Nott replied.

"Good anymore questions before I dismiss you."

"Yes one my lord." Nott said.

"What is it then" Harry replied.

"Who are you under the mask?" Nott asked.

"I will reveal myself to the whole group at our first meeting as well as our agenda but as you are in my inner circle and I expect you at this meeting before the rest, I will show you who I am" Harry said as he removed his hood.

To say Nott was surprised would have been the understatement of the century as he looked into the cold yellow eyes of the former savior of the wizarding world.

"But why Harry you are supposed to be the golden boy the savior the one who all slytherins hate and you are only a half blood how can you be evil."

"Crucio"Harry said pointing his wand at Nott. He held the curse on him for 20 seconds but it felt like a lifetime for Nott.

"I may be a half blood but I come from one of the most noble and ancient pure blood families and I have become fed up with the light side and the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore so I fell to the dark side when I killed Bellatrix Lestrange but all will be revealed in the next meeting is that understood and its Lord Rathmort now." Harry said crouching down and putting is wand to Nott's throat.

"Yes my lord, crystal clear." Nott said hurriedly as he stood up. "I will never question you again."

"Good you had better not Nott. Now go and start finding me more followers I will contact you when I next need you but in the mean time act like nothing has happened."

"Yes my lord it will be done it is an honor to serve you" Nott said as he left.

Harry waited for a bit after he left pleased with his new crop of followers. He briefly toyed with the idea of going to pay Snape a brief visit, as Lord Rathmort of course, and torture him a bit but in the end he decided not to. Harry removed his cloak, shrunk it and put it in his pocket before he cast the usual glamour charms on his so that his eyes would look green and then he left to meet up with Ginny.

**Please review and next chapter will be up as soon as i can write it.**

**Stringdog**


End file.
